To date, non-contact power transmission systems have been developed in which power is transmitted using electromagnetic induction in a non-contact manner. In such a power transmission system, when a power receiving apparatus is arranged in such a manner as to face the power transmission coil of a power transmitting apparatus, the power transmitting coil of the power transmitting apparatus and the power receiving coil of the power receiving apparatus are coupled to each other through electromagnetic induction, whereby AC power is transmitted from the power transmitting apparatus to the power receiving apparatus in a non-contact manner. AC power transmitted to the power receiving apparatus is converted into DC power by a power converter circuit provided in the power receiving apparatus, and the DC power is supplied to a load (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10535, for example).